conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Alto Risé
Alto Risé /ˈal.to rɪ.seɪ'/; '''Altosif Dialect: /ˈal.to raɪ.sɛ/ formally known as the '''Mid-North Conurbation of Alto Risé', is the capital of the Mid-North as well as the special capital of United Trowo. The conurbation is the most populous metropolitan area in Trowo, home to almost 15 billion. It is also the seat of the United Trowo government. It is located in the Kinelbis region, situated on the north-eastern point of the Sevaris continent. It also includes the Athan islands off the coast of Rahozhyalyn. Formerly known as Entolinsz under Kineliz, it has been the de facto seat of the government ever since the establishment of United Trowo. Despite formerly a city under Kineliz, it was chosen as the site of the Special Capital of United Trowo due to its favourable geography and availability of post-war resources. It was officially renamed Alto Risé under the united language, retaining the original meaning of the city's name. Alto Risé is colloquially referred to as a city, however after to the 177 Act of the Mid-North Union, the surrounding cities of Xis, Hithikyin, Rahozhyalyn, Najenlyn, Kumacho and Ý Anché are governed under the government of Alto Risé. The Alto Risé government now governs 149 Special Counties (known as Lialgas), each of which in effect governs itself as their own city. Alto Risé has an immense population of 15 billion in the urban area. Its economy is the largest by far in United Trowo accounting over 1.75 quadrillion United Credits in 201, accounting for 16% of its GDP. One of the Big 6, the city regarded as the most influential city in the nation. Every major company hosts their headquarters in Alto Risé due to the availibility of services. It is noted by most tourist guides as the leader the categories: "helpfulness of locals", "nightlife", "shopping" , "landmarks" and "ease of transport". Etymology Alto Risé (/ˈaːl.to ɾi.seɪ/ in Standard Unitikèn and /ˈaːl.to ɾaɪ.sɛ/ in Altosif Dialect) was formally known as Entolinsz, which means "Pinnacle of Construction". Its name was changed to Alto Risé (Alto, "pinnacle"; Risé, "exuberance"; in Unitikèn) when it was rebuilt to be the Special Capital of United Trowo. History Kinelbis Kingdom Kineliz Empire Unification Aftermath of the Great War During the Great War, the central districts were targets of kinetic bombardment, which left massive craters in the city. The city's population was decimated from 64 million to under 35 million, with the remainder in fallout shelters/nuclear bunkers. The Kineliz Royal Family, High Archbishop and 453 out of 750 members of parliament were also killed, leaving the city and the empire without a strong leadership. The first few weeks were marked with looting and rioting of the ruins and of other nuclear bomb shelters, with the whatever remained of the government desperately trying to maintain any semblance of order in key stockpile locations. During this time, the leaders for the World Confederation, led by Hiro Hyai, proclaimed a new repubic, United Trowo, a new world government that sought to unite the war-torn world. By spreading idealogies and organizing the peacekeeping force as a milita, the party was able to secure many bomb shelters in the city and gained access to the resources they contained. Within a short span of a month, the party had managed to secure the entire city and incoporate other survivors and organizations in the Kineliz Empire, and proclaimed the establishment of Entolinsz as the new capital of United Trowo. From Entolinsz, Horai Hyai directed the collected of resources from strategic stockpiles points built in secret by the World Organisation years prior to the Great War, and proceeded to federate nearby surviving states. Rebuilding A temporary communist government was installed in Entolinsz, which mandated the citizens of the city to devote 2 out of 8 days of their week to reconstruction efforts. Citizens were organized into zones from where they would help out in construction. Also during this period, religious persons were persecuted by the new government, placing them into zones where they were discriminated against. This period, later known as the Persecution of Faith, saw the mistreatment of religious persons, which numbered up to 1.2 million in the city. First Interstellar Wars Second Interstellar Wars and the Edict of Surplus Geography and Climate Alto Risé experiences a range of climates due to its size and its large urban area. In general, the eastern parts (e.g Rahozhyalyn) of the city experience a temperate climate, getting progressively drier moving westwards, with the westernmost districts (e.g Kumacho) experiencing a mountainous climate. Alto Risé also experiences a pronounced heat island effect, with its effects most visible near the central districts (e.g Mitrial, Conavu). They typically experience higher rainfall and higher overall temperatures. The rivers Anse, Biru and Case flow in from the west, merging at Lake Sothis before flowing out to the sea as the river Chandis. Lake Sothis borders the most populous and dense districts in Alto Risé, such as Mitrial, Conavu, Mistrial, Vithalyn, Jónrón and Thebān. Cityscape and Divisions See also: Disambiguation on Unitican terminology Alto Risé is the most densely populated region in all the worlds of United Trowo. It has an average population density of 35 000 people per sq km (88 000 per sq mile) and reaches a staggering 250 000 people per sq km in the core districts. In order to cater to the population, building codes require buildings to be of a certain density. These requirements change from place to place, from a floor space to land area ratio of 0.5 in the outermost and special designated districts to 100 in the core districts. Due to the geographical size and population size of Alto Risé, multiple levels of divisions are needed to effectively manage and govern the entirety. The levels are #''Düsval'' - Division #''Lialgas'' - County and Lialgas Kiarsif - Special County #''Thelbèrón ''- District #''Kru'Thelbèrón ''- Sub-district #''Hlathais ''- Sub-sub-district #''Der'' - Neighbourhood There are 13 Düsvals in Alto Risé, translated in English: #North #North-east #North-west #South #South-east #South-west #East #West #North-Central #South-Central #East-Central #West-Central #Core They are then further divided in 149 named Lialgases, 12 in every düsval, excluding the Core, which only has 5. In the following table, the Liagases indicated with an asterisk* are special counties. Each Lialgas is then arbitrarly divided further into Thelbèróns, which are named in numerical order from the North-western corner towards the east, completing a row, and the rows are ordered in increasing numbers southwards, with the highest number at the south-eastern corner. Special thelbèróns may be named. This same arbitrary division continues for 2 more levels, with each level following the aforementioned numbering pattern. The address pattern in Alto Risé follows the number codes the follows Lialgas-Thelbèrón-Kru'Thelbèrón-Hlathais-''Block-Floor-Unit. An example would be 1-4-29-108-7-256-43. Phone numbers also follow this pattern, but only until the ''Kru'Thelbèrón level. Levels (Karn) Alto Risé is one of the few cities know to be split into "levels", or Karn. The level 0 denotes ground level, or at least where the ground used to be. In districts around the river, this is 5m (16ft) above river level. Level 0 is usually where the Level 1 (the fastest) roads are (see Transport in United Trowo for more detail). Level 5 is is home to the slowest roads and only extremely dense districts have 5 levels of roads. In most other districts, levels 3-5 are usually home to shops and walkways. Levels 0 to -5 are home to transport infrastructures like the metro and hyperloop. Levels -5 to -10 are homes to utilities, like electrical cables, water pipes, cooling pipes, telecommunication wires, robot/drone service roads, trash tubes. Above ground, levels 5-10 have varied use, depending on the district they are in. They are most commonly home to shops, with the highest, outdoor level being parks/miscellaneous green spaces. Buildings and Skyline The cityscape along the 4 major rivers of Anse, Biru, Case and Chandis are lined with towering skyscrapers reaching as high as 3km. Skybridges are ubiquitous in the core regions, with many skyscrapers linked with each other by skybridges up to the 80th floor. Most elevators in towers above 100 floors in height are at least double-decked, with some even being triple-decked. With the use of electromagnetic elevators, people can be brought to their floors in a shorter amount of time, increaseing throughput. There are also many "buildings" owned by the government whose sole purpose is to bring people up to higher floors so that commerical buildings can still have the majority of their floor space being rentable/of commerical use, instead of being dominated by elevator shafts (see Elevator Conundrum ). This does lead to the overcrowding of air space around denser regions, causing heat to become trapped (see more details in Environment section). Economy The economy of Alto Risé is not only the largest single municipal economy in the Mid-North, but also in Trowo. It is a global hub of business and commerce, being the first choice for many headquarters due to its many services and proximity to the headquarters of other companies. Every single one of the 1000 most valued companies in United Trowo situates their headquarters in the city. The city is a major center of banking and finance, retailing, world trade, transportation, tourism, real estate, digital media, traditional media, legal services, accountancy, fashion and the arts in Trowo. Research into cutting-edge technology also takes place in the city, but not to an extent to that of other cities and systems in United Trowo. The Port Authority of Rahozhyalyn and The Port of Najenlyn is also the 2nd busiest port in Trowo by tonnage, handling over 31 billion gross tons per year. The district of Egrin is also one of Trowo's leading hub of information technology and software development. The districts of Conavu and Mitrial are also Trowo's premier financial center, home to the Conavu Stock Exchange and SOKARUT, the largest stock exchanges not only in Trowo but in United Trowo. The central business district of Alto Risé itself covers over 25 000 km², and the total office space was slightly over 12 trilllion m². The unemployment of Alto Risé is only 3.5%, despite a population of 25 billion and a highly-automated workforce. Real estate also plays a sizeable role in the economy. As of the year 201, the estimated combined property value of Alto Risé was 2.524 quadrillion standard credits. The highest land value prices in all of United Trowo can also be found here, with the 1510m Casilias Suites going for C62,500 per m². 82 out of the 100 most expensive residences in Trowo are also located in the city, with the district of Idalis alone holding 14 of them. 'Whuan Kruz (Gold Road)' Whuan Kruz, translated as Gold Road or Golden Road, is a 10-block road transversing Conavu and Mitrial that hosts the Conavu Stock Exchange and SOKARUT (a metonym for the financial markets of Alto Risé). Debt securities, equity securities and deriatives form a large proportional of the financial market, and securities as a whole pay on average one of the the highest salaries in the city. Investment banking and public equity trading also generate a notable portion of the city's tax revenue. Alto Risé also leads Trowo in amalgamations and acquisitions, hedge funds management and private equity. 'Egrin' See also: The district of ''[[Egrin|''Egrin]] Egrin is a district where many software, internet, telecommunications, digital media and information technology companies are located. The city's 14th largest structure, the Egrin Supercomputer and Artificial Intelligence Facility is also located here. A large amount of venture capital was also poured into information technology and research, with many unicorns being founded in the district. It is also the Internet and telecommunications hub in the Mid-North, undersea cables transversing the Konavue Ocean are linked straight to Egrin before diverging to other cities and districts in the Mid-North. 'Tourism' Tourism is a large industry in Alto Risé, with many vistors outside of Trowo making it their first/final stop when visiting Trowo. A whopping 20 billion visitors were recorded in the city in the year 201, with 14 billion of them being tourists from within Trowo. It was estimate that this influx of tourists generated a total of C18.4 trillion in revenue for the city. Major tourists venues included the Biru River Tower; the tallest building in Trowo - The Evidence of Man; monuments such as the Statue of War; Founder's Obelisk; Thelbrin Memorial; The Victorius Man; art installations such as The Eye of Evolution; Symphony of the Celestial Orbs; green spaces such as RH Sidakso AR; structures such as the Sothis Grand Bridge; and tourists traps such as the Lenx-lenx Bungee Jump at Kumacho, Korewo Lucid Dream Machine and Baregda Amusement Park. Culture and Contemporary Life Festivals and Holidays New Year's Day Great War Memorial Day Festival of the Four Rivers The Festival of the Four Rivers is a water festival originally celebrated by the Kineliz, much like its counterpart in Skopjesoundé. It celebrates the four rivers that flow through the centermost districts of Alto Risé. Districts which the river does not flow through still celebrate it, albeit on their own water-bodies. It is traditionally characterized by boat racing, stone skipping, pranking and house-cleaning. It ends by drones dumping thousands of gallons of 'holy water' throughout the main festival site. Today is still retains much of its traditional nature (other than its religious aspects) but many also bring water guns and water balloons, an influence from Minang Kuat. Trowo Day Trowo Day is a holiday to celebrate the planet Trowo, and its unique position in the cosmos as the planet which humanity was started. National Day Founders' Day Fireworks Festival (Hyperspace Celebration) The Fireworks Festival is the anniversary of the invention of the Warp Drive. Today it also celebrates the ever growing colonies and systems in United Trowo, and the culture, dress and food of other planets are showcased and paraded around major centres in Alto Risé. Mid-North's Day Municipal Services 'Education' Over 4 billion students are enrolled into the primary, secondary and tertiary education system of Alto Risé, with over 4 million students currently pursuing their studies at ELARS, the largest and one of the most prestigious university in United Trowo. Out of the 600 highest ranked universities in United Trowo, 65 are located in the Mid-North Conurbation of Alto Risé. 'Public Health' Health servies are extremely advanced in Alto Risé, with numerous healthcare facilities located within the city. The city's healthcare services are noted as possibly to be the best in United Trowo, with many specialists choosing the city as their workplace. Many from other cities and even other systems travel to Alto Risé to have surgeries and genetic therapies done. Healthcare tourism plays a sizeable role in the city's economy. 'Waste Management' Recycling rates in Alto Risé are low compared to other cities across United Trowo, but are nonetheless still subjectively high (~60%) due to nation-wide policies mandating the recyclability of products, as well as the prevelance of recycling bins/chutes throughout the city. The remainder is collected and processed, of which 45-50% of it is salvaged and recycled. The rest is sent to Najenlyn or Xis where it is burned to produce energy. Ashes are filtered for heavy metals, with the remaining material compacted into a rock-like form and disposed of at Similis, one of the Athan Islands. Due to the amount of trash produced by the enormous population, steps are being taken to encourage manufacturers to further increase the recyclability of their products and encourage the population to pre-sort trash, as is done in some other cities. Heat is also a crucial part of waste management. Alto Risé houses more than twice the population of even the next most populous city, Konavue, and the combined heat generated by robots, machines and humans heat the city significantly. Under the Rivers Act, river water is also not allowed to be used to cool the city in fears of disrupting the downsteam river ecology, though how successful the Act has been remains to be seen. A large portion of the cooling is therefore achieved by pumping water of around 50 000 cb m/s through the major centers and then up the man-made Layo Lake in the Kumacho Range. The cooler waters at the bottom of the lake are then returned to the pipes. Water is also pumped towards the colder northern districts of Alto Risé, such as Hithikyin, as a source of warmth during the fall and winter. Transport 'Metro' Alto Risé has a total of 1440 metro lines, which cover the entirety of the city. It is the most utilized form of public transport, with 70 billion trips per day. Fares are calculated based on distance travelled, as well as time taken. Due the complicated layout of the system, unfamiliar commuters may plan their journeys using apps and use augmented reality devices to guide their way. Most of the metro system is built underground, with a few notable exceptions. 'Rail' Due to the size of the city, inter-district transport(düsvals) is facilitated by maglevs. There are 19 maglev lines, 12 of which converge at the core, with the rest mainly serving as ring/circle lines and express lines that bypass the core. These lines do not have closely spaced stops (usually 50-100 km apart), and travel quickly, typically reaching speeds of up to 600 km/h. Express lines such as the 4 compass lines (North -> South, East -> West, etc) travel much quicker, reaching close to the speed of sound. Inter-city transport is facilitated by vacuum maglevs, also known as hyperloop, which connect Alto Risé to cities like Hyaxinez, Ivolé and Sentokado. These trains travel at 2-5 mach depending on their travel distance. 'Ship' Transport by ships/ferries are not particularly common within Alto Risé. Their slow speed and lack of waterways in Alto Risé diminishes their potential application. That being said, 80% of goods delievered to and out of the city is done by cargo ships. The ports at Najenlyn, Hithikyin, Xis and most importantly Rahozhyalyn aid in importing and exporting goods from the city, as Alto Risé proper is not located on the coast. See also: Alto Risé-Rahozhyalyn Artery 'Air' Air travel is popular in Alto Risé when travelling out of the Sevaris continent, especially when travelling to Suaes. There are 3150 airports in the city, located outside of the core due to the tall structures there. 'Space' Space travel remains a niche in the city, being available only to the richer inhabitants of Alto Risé. There are only 3 spaceports, 2 of which are integrated with airports. Only Najenlyn Space Center allows for direct rocket launches to space. The city's northernly disposition hampers it regarding space transport due to the inability to build space elevators, connect to the orbital ring or utilize the planet's spin for extra momentum in space launches. Environment Despite efforts to introduce more green spaces in the city, Alto Risé has relatively little green space compared to other cities. Some air pollution from industrial regions of the city such as Najenlyn during the summer may partially cloud the skyline, though not particularly health-threatening. Water pollution may be occasionally observed in the rivers near the core, though automated trash collecting machines are used to collect floating rubbish. Public education is being utilized to spread awareness on the effects of littering into canals and drains, and strict laws on littering have been put in place to deter litterbugs. This has been successful, though some trash can still be found in canals and rivers. Heat Heat is also a major issue, particularly in the denser regions of the city. Despite the reported meterelogical data of having an average temperature of around 15°C, temperatures can be anywhere from 3-15°C higher than this depending on the density of the area. Heat from machinery, structures and humans is trapped within the urban jungle and fails to efficiently dissipate at night due to the tall buildings surrounding the core regions. Temperatures in central regions like Mitrial and Conavu have never dropped below freezing for over 150 years. Effort has been made to alleviate the heat problem in the central regions, particularly by pumping water through a system of pipes through the service floors, which then further branch out to cover more area and volume. Around 40% of air-conditioners also dump heat into the heat pipes. Groups have also called for the expansion and creation of more green spaces throughout the city, but due to high land value and costs of existing infrastructure, this has not seen much success. The lastest set of building guidelines have set a minimum distance between so called "skyscraper rows" -blocks of skyscrapers, so that air may flow more freely through the city and bring out excess heat. Districts like Jónrón and Thebān have demolished over 3000 skyscrapers to make way for "wind valleys", and have seen reductions of up to 4-5°C. This is however, far harder to do in regions like Mitrial, Conavu and Idalis due to the cost of acquiring buildings to demolish. Category:Settlements Category:United Trowo